


Future We Can Win

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Response to 4x05, Sexual Tension, Tagumo Attacks!!!, does it count as hate sex if they dont actually hate each other but they just really want to shag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Zari isn't sure what happened between her and Charlie arguing about something to making out in the Waverider kitchen.





	Future We Can Win

Zari isn’t even sure what she and Charlie are fighting about now. They started out in the kitchen, with Zari munching on a donut and Charlie knocking back bottles of whiskey. Then they started talking, and it took just a few seconds for them to find something to disagree on. Something about approaches to the fugitives, or… something. All Zari knows is that Charlie’s face - Amaya’s old face - is three inches away from hers.

She isn’t even sure who makes the first move, but suddenly their faces aren’t a single inch away. Charlie is kissing her with the same intensity as they’d been arguing. 

It takes Zari a second to figure out that the taste on Charlie’s tongue is alcohol. Zari’s never drank, and she never will, but something about tasting it on Charlie is sharp and tangy and Zari feels like she’s floating. 

Zari’d imagined kissing Amaya before, but it had always been a sweet confession of love followed by Amaya guiding her into a gentle kiss. What she’s getting with Charlie is nothing like that. Charlie’s demanding, intense. One hand is on Zari’s ass. The other is up the back of her shirt. 

“So this is why you hate me so much,” Charlie says. She tilts her head back and smirks. Everything about the way she speaks and moves is so different than Amaya. “You wanted to shag her, but you couldn’t, so you want to shag me.”

Zari pulls back. Charlie takes her hand from Zari’s shirt, running over her stomach in the process. Zari grits her teeth. “I - don’t want to use you just to get over her.”

Charlie runs her tongue across her teeth and blinks slowly. “I would quite like it you used me.”

It takes Zari a second to breathe before she pounces. She grabs at Charlie’s body, pulling her into a closer embrace than before. This time, she’s reciprocating the intensity, clawing at every part of Charlie that she can reach. 

“I take it you’d like that too,” Charlie murmurs. She turns to the side so her neck is exposed for Zari. 

“Shut up,” Zari grunts. She moves to dig her teeth into Charlie’s neck and reach one hand up her studded shirt.

Part of this feels like a violation to Amaya, since it was her body too. Then she feels the piercing on Charlie’s stomach. That’s all her. 

“You don’t have to feel me up under my top like we’re 16,” Charlie says. She reaches to the back of her shirt and yanks it off with one hand. 

Zari stares at the expansive tattoos twisting around Charlie’s torso. She’s not seeing Amaya any more. She’s seeing Charlie, with her punk jewelry and tight boots. 

She’s feeling Charlie too. One of her hands runs over Charlie’s short hair, a style Amaya would never have considered. 

Charlie pulls back to pull Zari’s shirt to the side and bite down hard on Zari’s shoulder. Zari forces herself not to yelp, letting out a quiet hiss instead. She traces one of Charlie’s tattoos with more gentleness than either of them were expecting. 

Charlie locks eyes with Zari. The smudged eye makeup she’s wearing makes Zari forget all about who her body used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really a big fan of 4x05 but the Charlie and Zari moments were like... wow tension! like they were arguing and their faces were like. so close. wow. it reminded me a lot of early season 3 Ava and Sara when they at first tried to beat each other up and I am !!! so hoping that Zarlie will happen.


End file.
